Immortality
by Midnight Rain
Summary: He brushed his robe sleeve up past his elbow, staring at the hideous mark they had burned into his skin. This was who he was…this mark. That’s all anyone would ever see again…


**Note: I do not own Harry P. nor do I own the song, _Immortality _by Celine Dion… Enjoy… **

**                                                            _Immortality_**

****

****

****

****

**_So this is who I am_**

**_And this is all I know_**

The wind rushed through the window, ruffling the parchments on the desk and causing the fire to flicker. Draco Malfoy relaxed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Many would call his life a luxury, a gift, wonderful and extravagant. Draco himself called it a curse and  harsh. 

He brushed his robe sleeve up past his elbow, staring at the hideous mark they had burned into his skin. This was who he was…this mark. That's all anyone would ever see again… 

_Dark wizard…Death Eater… _

It was all he knew, but he could tell that there was better out there. It radiating from Potter and his gang. The warmth he couldn't touch. 

**_And I must choose to live_**

**_For all that I can give _**

**_The spark that makes the power grow_**

****

He was the new generation. The rising power that Voldemort yearned for. He would help the Dark Lord fulfill his ever sinister wish; it was what he was brought up to do. He had been trained to give his aid to the one and only master. It was what everyone suspected of him. His future had been laid out before he had even come into this world. 

He would be the one to light the fire that scorches the land and rekindles the dark ages. He knew that's what Voldemort was waiting for. He heard his father talk about it all the time. 

He had toyed with the idea of leaving or even death, but neither seemed appealing to his young, though he would hate to admit it, pampered mind. 

**_And I will stand for my dream if I can_**

**_Symbol of my faith in who I am_**

**_But you are my only_**

****

****

He watched the shadows on the ceiling dance in the rhythm of the fire. He had no choice. If he refused to do what his father told him, it would dishonor the family. He would have no choice. 

It would only return the favor of all that they had given to him over the seventeen years of his life time. 

But in doing this he would dishonor her… 

He rolled over, standing from the sable sheets of the bed and walking to the window. He watched the stars above as they twinkled merrily, completely unaware of his troubles and turmoil.

He had watched her from afar. Not getting close enough to be noticed. At first he watched her for ways of revenge… but as he observed her… he found her interesting. 

She was so different from all the others and almost…almost posed as a challenge. 

****

****

**_And I must follow on the road that lies ahead_**

**_And I won't let my heart control my head_**

**_But you are my only_**

****

****

Unfortunately, it would never be. He was off to be a Death Eater when he graduated and she was off to be an Auror. 

He was stuck with a path he had not chosen, but was doomed to follow. 

Draco was used to it though. His whole life was duty. 

He moved away from the wall. He was never one to disobey an order. So as soon as he got out of Hogwarts he was off to Voldemort's inner circle. Even if that wasn't what he wanted inside, he would not let the fact that one girl caught his attention control his decision. Especially not one Mudblood, Gryffindor girl who is best friends with Potter. 

Even if she was everything he had told him self he wanted to find in another.

**_And we don't say goodbye_**

**_And I know what I've got to be_**

**_Immortality_**

****

He stared at his bed, knowing he should be asleep. He shouldn't be up worrying about trivial matters. What he wanted never mattered to his father. The guidelines were set… and Draco knew what was to be done… 

He shook his head… this was enough! His thoughts were practically spinning in circles. He was seventeen. He should be able to decide what he wanted to do with his life. Even though he already had the mark, did that mean he was bound to it? Did Voldemort know everything about him because of one mark? Did he know his thoughts?

He should have asked for the details… 

****

**_I make my journey through eternity_**

**_I keep the memory of you inside of you and me inside_**

****

****

Draco stood from the kneeling position; giving one last bow to Voldemort he left the room. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He had power. More than his father ever had.  

They say the power corrupts and Draco had to agree. He felt himself becoming greedier.  More power hungry. 

He tried to stop it, but his new logic was, why try? 

Sometimes he thought of Hermione. Her smiling eyes mostly. How he wished he could have been that innocent. Now, though, most of his memories of her were buried. 

**_Fulfill your destiny_**

**_Is there within the child_**

**_My storm will never end_**

Sometimes though, while he works to accomplish assigned task, he'll think of her. The downpour of emotions… sometimes they seem to overtake him… 

Wrap him up in memories of her till he can't stand it any more…. 

He couldn't understand… how this one person could possibly affect him this way…

He didn't even like Mudbloods and here she was completely ruining him. 

**_My fate is on the wind_**

**_The king of hearts, the joker's wild_**

**_But we don't say goodbye_**

****

****

He couldn't change what had already happened. He couldn't change the fact that he never had a chance with her...but he would change the future.

He would be the next Dark Lord. He would make people cower under his name. Shiver at his voice and surrender at his knees. 

And she, she would be his queen. Mudblood or no… they would be great…

No one would ever forget their names… 

**_I'll make them all remember me… _**

****

****

****

****

**End Note: Okay, this is it… I know, I know… I didn't use the whole song… I'm sorry… I thought this was a good ending… lol… anyway here's the rest of the song if you wanted to hear it… If you haven't… **

_'Cos I have found a dream that must come true_

_Every ounce of me must see it through_

_But you are my only_

_I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play_

_Hand over my heart I'll find my way_

_I will make them give to me_

_Immortality_

_There s a vision and a fire in me_

_I keep the memory of you and me inside_

_And we don't say goodbye_

_With all my love for you_

_And what else we may do_

_We don't say goodbye_


End file.
